Campfires, Marshmallows and PuuObsessed girls
by Frodey
Summary: Chapter Two! Character bashing so if you don't like it don't read it! Please R&R and still no flames! Thanks a bunch.
1. Default Chapter

Camping Trip!  
  
Hey guys! This is my first story so please no flames. What happens when the gang is forced to spend a camping trip with a Puu-obsessed girl? Read to find out!   
  
Hiei : Oh no what have we gotten ourselves into now....  
  
Aeri : XD We're going on a camping trip!  
  
  
  
Yusuke : But don't you have to read the disclaimer first?  
  
Aeri : Me read the disclaimer? Oh no I have someone so much better for the job...  
  
*Kuwabara is shoved on stage*  
  
  
  
Kuwabara : Why is it always me..Aeri does not own any of the YuYuHakusho characters, events, etc etc.  
  
  
  
Hiei : I'm liking this already   
  
Aeri : Don't worry there will be much more Kuwabara bashing later on too =D   
  
Kuwabara : O_O  
  
  
  
Kurama : At least I won't be chased around by fan girls..  
  
Aeri : *whistles*  
  
  
  
Kurama : ...O_O  
  
  
  
Aeri : Alright! Let the torture..I mean story begin!  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Aeri : Alright is everyone here? *counts off people* Kurama..Hiei..Yusuke...Kuwabara...and hey where's Puu?  
  
Yusuke : Puu? Oh, we're going to leave him here, Botan agreed to take care of him over the weekend.  
  
  
  
Aeri : Nooo! *runs to Yusuke's house, gets Puu and runs back*  
  
Puu : Puu?   
  
Aeri : Puu ^_^  
  
Yusuke : O______o   
  
Aeri : Time to leave! *shoves everybody into the car except for Puu and herself*  
  
*Everybody except for Puu and herself : X_X  
  
Aeri :You get to sit in the front seat with me Puu. ^_^  
  
Puu : Puu!   
  
  
  
Aeri : ^__^  
  
  
  
Yusuke : @_____@  
  
*Meanwhile on the road*  
  
Kuwabara : Urameshi, my spirit sword is so much better than your spirit gun  
  
Yusuke : Nuh uh  
  
  
  
Kuwabara : Yes huh  
  
Yusuke : Nuh uh  
  
  
  
Kuwabara : Yes huh  
  
Yusuke : Nuh uh   
  
Aeri : *chucks a bag of marshmallows at Kuwabara's head* Hush you!  
  
*Marshmallow bag misses*  
  
Kuwabara : Hey! Yusuke was arguing too!  
  
Aeri : Yeah, well...He wasn't as annoying as you were! *chucks a box of graham crackers at his head, this time it hits it's mark*  
  
Kuwabara : X_x   
  
*Several hours later still driving, everyone is getting restless, Kurama and Hiei are playing Go Fish, Puu is sleeping, Kuwabara is still unconcious, and Yusuke is poking him continuously*  
  
Kurama : Got any twos?  
  
Hiei : *looks at his hand full of twos*..Go fish...  
  
Yusuke : So what kind of camp are we going to anyway?  
  
Aeri : We're not going to a camp where they provide everything silly! We're going to the WOODS. The great outdoors! Campfires, marshmallows and BEARS!  
  
Yusuke : ...-_-  
  
  
  
*Kuwabara finally wakes up when they get to the woods*  
  
Kuwabara : Hey what did I miss?  
  
Hiei : Only the whole story  
  
Kuwabara : O_O! But I'm the best character  
  
Kurama : He was joking...  
  
Kuwabara : Oh. ^_^;  
  
Aeri : Ok people! This is the easy part! Now we set up camp! *rolls out a very complicated instruction sheet*  
  
*People look at instruction sheet*  
  
All : *sweat drop*  
  
---------  
  
Ok that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed and I'll have the next part up real soon. Expect it to be this evening or tonight =) Later people! 


	2. Anime faces and Fan girls galore!

Hey again guys! Here's the second chappie but before I start I want to thank all of my reviewers! ^_^  
  
--- bit-Blackmage : Sorry about that I'll make sure I'll leave a warning if I use character bashing again :)  
  
--- Katzztar : Ok I'll let the bashing go around this time ;)  
  
--- Manimoko : Thanks very much! Appreciate it :)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Warnings: Character bashing  
  
Alright on with the second chappie!  
  
--------  
  
*Several hours later, the gang is still looking at the instruction sheet trying to make sense of it*  
  
Aeri: Umm... Kurama! You're a smart guy! You can make sense of this stuff right?  
  
Kurama: Uh..I'm afraid I can't..  
  
Aeri: *anime fall*  
  
Aeri: Alright...*gets the pack of stuff out*... I guess we should get started  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara poorly attempt to set up the tent while Yusuke hammers the nail type things in and Kuwabara lifts it up*  
  
Yusuke: Hey I think we're done!  
  
*Tent shakes, and collapses on Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: X_X  
  
Kuwabara: O_o   
  
*Kurama and Hiei are trying to set up a tent as well and is not doing much of a better job*  
  
Hiei: I like the woods, so calm...so many trees....TO CUT DOWN! muahaha!  
  
Kurama: Please, Hiei. We must stay focused on what we're doing...Hey look it's a bird!  
  
Hiei: O_o  
  
Kurama fan girl #1: Ok! The bird distraction is working! Time to go in for the prize!  
  
All fan girls: YAY!  
  
Fan girls:*running towards Kurama* Kuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeri: They're here! :D  
  
Kurama:*slowly turns his head* Oh....no.....O_O;;; Hiei...Hiei! look out!  
  
Hiei: wha?-ooof! *is ran over by stampede of fangirls*  
  
Kurama:*running for his dear life* This has happened to me too many times! Curse you evil authoress!  
  
Aeri: XD  
  
Kuwabara: O_o;;  
  
Hiei: X_X  
  
Kurama: ^_^ I mean..O_O!  
  
Yusuke: X_X  
  
Fangirls: ^_______________________^  
  
Kurama: *is running out of breath* End the chapter now!  
  
Aeri: No way! We still have so much more we need to accomplish! Like fixing up the already ruined camp the fan girls rampaged over.   
  
Kurama: What?!?   
  
*Fan girls see this as their advantage and tackles Kurama*  
  
Kurama:*gasp* Can't breathe!  
  
Kuwabara: O_O What a horrible fate!  
  
Aeri: Well, I'm sure no one would be happy if I killed off Kurama...so I'm just going to end it here...besides this chappie stunk, I need to rest my brain a bit so I can get a little more creativity.*snaps fingers and fan girls disappear....for now* There ya go.  
  
Kurama: Once..I..get..back...up...you'll...you'll...*racks his brain to find a threat*  
  
Aeri: It looks like more than one person needs their rest! Good night people! ^_^  
  
-----  
  
Hehe, sorry that wasn't one of my best chapters...but I'll be able to work harder at it tomorow. Please R&R, good night people! :) 


End file.
